


Gingerbread Kisses

by TheWritingGinger



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Kissing, Slow Burn, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingGinger/pseuds/TheWritingGinger
Summary: It's late at night and you couldn't sleep so you thought you'd surprise the brothers with cookies in the morning.Or so you thought... Beel's nose had a different plans.How spicy will your time in the kitchen get???Another Prompt from my Tumblr :)
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Gingerbread Kisses

“Hmm, what’s that smell?” Says Beel, walking into the kitchen with his nose in the air. It’s currently the middle of the night and you couldn’t sleep so you thought you’d surprise the boys with cookies in the morning but Beel’s wicked nose strikes again. You swear not even 10 miles would be able to hide the smell of food from him.

“What are you doing up, I thought you went to bed.” You say, rolling out more dough. Trudging further into the kitchen wrapping his arms around your waist Beelzebub rests his chin on your shoulder. “Well I was asleep but then I woke up to get a snack and smelled something good.” He says, sleep still laced in his words. Snuggling into your smaller form his eyes resting closed, enjoying your warmth. Burying his nose in your neck, breathing you in. Sighing at the mixture of your soothing scent with the sharp pinch of ginger. Beginning to litter your neck and shoulder with kisses. Kisses that slowly begin to turn to licks and nips, making you giggle and shrug your shoulder. Your movements don't affect him, in his dream-like state you then feel his large hands begin to absentmindedly stroke and squeeze your hips and thighs. “Beely, stop. What are you doing?” You ask through giggles. Pulling away from your neck he kisses your cheek, holding you tighter as he breaths you in once again. “What. You smell like gingerbread, makes me want to take a bite.” He says. His earnest words make you laugh even more and you feel your tummy flutter at the possible implications.

Stopping your cookie work you turn around in his grasp as best you can. Looking up at the copper-top you can’t help but smile at his cute sleepy face. His eyes looking at you with such softness as his hands continue to touch and grab your hips. “Okay, but try not to eat me. I’m not a cookie.” You say jokingly. He smiles a bit at your words. “I can’t help it Y/n you’re just so delicious. Everything about you is more satisfying than any food could ever be. Your touch. Your smell. Your taste. Everything, perfect.” He says putting his hand on your cheek. Your chest swells at his words, looking into his violet eyes you’re pulled into a sweet kiss. His lips dance with yours as you open your mouth for entrance. No fight for dominance was needed, you let his taste you happily. The kiss deepens and becomes more intense as you feel him push you further against the counter. Enjoying the feeling of being slightly crushed by his body and the way his palms run up and down your sides. Wrapping your arms around his shoulders you pull him closer, if that was even possible. Caught in a feverish kiss, needing to feel his skin you run your hands down his chest to rest on the hem of his shirt. Dragging your hands up his hot chest, feeling every indent of his toned muscles. He lets out a light groan from your touch. Then~

Ding.

Just as you were about to take his shirt off the timer for your cookies went off. Breaking the moment. Pushing him away slightly you break the connection of your lips. His forehead rests against yours as he holds your hands. Both sighing at the loss of contact. How you live for these sweet moments together even if it is what ends a spicier one. “I should get those before they burn.” You say. Stepping aside, his hands still holding yours. Beel gives you one more kiss on your cheek before releasing you to get the cookies from the oven.

Putting the cookies on a cooling rack you look over to see Beel helping himself to a few of your finished cookies. “You should go back to bed. I need to finish these anyway.” You say wiping your hands on your apron. “Ok, Imma take some of these with me.” Beel says chomping on a cookie. Walking back over to him, you wipe away a few crumbs on his chin. “How about later I bring some cookies to your room and maybe we can begin where we left off then.” You say with a smile. Giving you a smile he nods his head. “Can’t wait, for both you and the cookies.” He says, kissing your cheek before leaving the kitchen. “See ya then.” You say giving him a wink. 

Watching him leave you sigh picking up the timer, giving it an aggressive shake. “You just had to ruin it, huh?” You say with a pout.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this. I know it's a shorty but hopefully still nice none the less :)  
> Side note: This was written early in the morning with no sleep 
> 
> 💛 ~


End file.
